


51你再不回来他俩都归我了

by ljlcer



Category: fpf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: Cheri比紫小，长发魔物，偶尔倚在哪儿皱着眉吸烟，不然就总像是在梦游。紫，不嘟嘴不开口(还带着奶音)不小猪笑就是一神仙。比起万花丛中过却依旧是处子的Cheri，完全对那部分世界陌生又好奇。前情的话……Dino是Cheri青梅竹马长大的同伴，感情甚笃，但两人一直捅不破窗户纸。他们阴差阳错穿越去了另一个世界，后来Dino和紫、Cheri和秀吉都通过网恋成了恋人，并且以为对方其实是自己青梅竹马小号，最后他们才发现原来对方是平行世界的二人。Dino和秀吉不太能接受这种情况，分别以其他要做的事为理由暂时离开了；Cheri和紫却能够意识到他们是同一个人，并且相处融洽。Cheri因为某种原因没有信息素，不再发情，但其他还是和Ω一样。可是紫发情了，于是他们决定两个Ω试一下。





	51你再不回来他俩都归我了

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，【不是RPS！不是真人！】  
> 有两个244衍生角色和两个51衍生角色，详见设定

“冷吗？”一个接一个的轻而乱的吻终于结束，Cheri推着已经一丝不挂的紫靠向墙壁时这样问。  
“要是能脱我还想脱呢。”紫这样讲出口，才觉得也太没廉耻了些，整个人都更红了。  
跪在他正对面的Cheri只是嗯了一声，显然注意力已经完全转移到了急需他照顾的重点部位。他伸手扶稳底部，舌尖径自来回在顶端的小孔游走，毫不顾及沿着下巴、柱身、手背和胸口淋淋漓漓滑落的液体，只是反复尝试钻入。这样过于密集的进攻很快便折磨得紫整个人都在打着颤，喘息间发出含混不清的哀鸣。

紫软到顺着墙下滑了两次，Cheri才终于停了下来，“别忍了，”他撩开了眼前垂荡四散的长发，抬眼向紫抱怨：“又没别人……你自己玩的时候、也都这么闷着吗？”  
紫眨掉眼里的泪水，疑惑地低头看向Cheri，Cheri挑了挑眉，凑上前去用脸颊轻轻上下摩挲柱体。他一边这样做一边盯着紫，眼里的神色和平时一样暧昧不明。  
“抱歉，我，我站不住了。”紫只好主动承认。  
“待会再让你好好开开嗓。”

于是他们挪了地方。Cheri还是没骨头似地，好在力气却不小，总算扶着紫往卧室移动；但还没到，紫就被对方拖拖沓沓的睡袍绊倒，Cheri衣服被压着，也得只得就势跪下，想把人捞起来。  
紫双手缠上Cheri的后颈和肩膀，却不肯起来，而是赖在地上笑着撅起嘴要亲亲。

Cheri得承认，自己吻得太凶了点，如果真把紫的唇舌咽下去，那就是在吃人了。

他们瘫在一起，慢慢喘匀了气。紫开始在地毯上蹭来蹭去。刚刚他俩都射过了，但也都还硬着，紫应该是在把后面流出来的蹭掉。  
“傻瓜，都这样了，擦不干的。”Cheri捋了一把紫的短毛。  
紫小小地翻了个白眼，依旧懒洋洋地在地摊上磨蹭：“可是这样好舒服。”  
“东西还在屋里呢，你起不起来。”  
“唔~”紫撒起娇来：“就这儿舒服。”  
Cheri将手指轻轻搭上紫的大腿内侧，划向膝弯再回转上行，紫笑着躲来躲去，依然是怕痒。Cheri由他闹了一阵子才摁住了他，再把他一条腿架到自己肩上。  
“我刚才摸过的地方，起码要有两三天都是湿淋淋滑溜溜的，”Cheri压低了他平时高亢的嗓音，此时的语声格外有他透澈又嘶哑的特色：“而这儿……”  
语言随着他的手指消失在紫欲孽的渊穴。

但越是这样越是不够啊……  
“Dino、Dino什么时候，才能回来——呜——”  
Cheri瞧他被激得不断弹挺的腰正入迷，听了这话想了想还是停手了。  
“Dino是谁啊？给我说清楚了。”他明知故问：“老子侍候着你，你居然叫别人的名字？！”  
这就是Cheri迷人的地方，紫心想，居然对着另一个自己拿纠缠不清了二十年的命定之人跑火车。  
“他不是别人啊……是你当初为了我抛弃的男人。”紫定了定神，也跟着他开始瞎讲：“被你始乱终弃后，他已经尾行了你二十年，你都没发现吗？”  
“哦是那个滚蛋啊。”Cheri冒出了小混混的腔调，“哼，这就让你彻底忘了他。”  
“你不也馋吗？我就是……想吃啊。”  
“先尝尝别的吧，乖。”

他们到底是回了床上，Cheri选了几样刺激但不至于难受的用上。  
紫算是被调理到彻底开了嗓。

Cheri下床去取水，站在床边就手喂了紫一些，剩下的自己扬脖一气儿喝干。他还披着袍子，散着头发，汗和水顺着他的发梢和胸口一路往下淌。紫越看越觉得有意思，原来没发情的人这样不嫌热的。  
杯子还没放下，Cheri的关键部位就被手脚并用爬过来的紫控制住了，哦，这家伙的嘴真是……

等到Cheri终于从一团充满抽泣和痉挛的混乱中回过神来，他发现自己四肢大敞四开地平摊在床上，而紫(以及他直挺挺的东西)正对着自己俯视过来，似乎欲言又止。  
“想进来么？侧着吧，我是起不来了。”Cheri想翻个身，觉得从后面总归容易一些。但紫轻轻按住了他。  
“……我想试试这种……”他说着用指背蹭了蹭Cheri胸前的一侧乳珠。

Cheri脑子里顿时一片空白。

“……还真像是触了电一样的反应啊。”紫评论道，也摸了摸自己一样的部分，摇了摇头：“可惜我这里不太懂事，让Dino或者秀吉酱照顾一段时间才会好吗？”  
Cheri真是特别特别后悔让紫知道Dino和自己的那些荒唐事。他想起Dino穿过自己腋下的手，接着又想起秀吉怀抱里的香味，可是他俩现在在哪里呢？

“嘘……别露出这样的表情啊。”紫摸了摸Cheri的脸，尽可能地安慰他，“一想到他们还是心口疼么？”  
“……一累了就管不住自己的眼神了。”Cheri苦笑起来。  
温暖的手带着令人安心的黑暗覆在他眼前，Cheri只好合上双目，接着他感到紫低头吻了他的左眼，然后是右眼。  
“没关系的。”紫的嗓音穿透黑暗，果然听起来像是梦神，也像是他自己。

于是Cheri彻底放松下来。随着紫湿漉漉地舔吻他心跳的位置，两人间的温度回升到了让人忍无可忍的炙热。  
“来吧。”趁自己还喘得上来气。  
紫看着Cheri，他还是闭着眼睛，睫毛纤长得不可思议，似乎稍强些的光线拂过都能使它们微颤。被双掌揉上胸口的时候，长发的男人低吟着扭过头，汗湿的发丝有的在床单上曳过，留下道道深色的水迹，有的则粘在脸侧、肩膀香热蒸腾的细糯肌肤，杂糅着喘息，破碎得凌厉凛冽。  
亏自己还是Ω，看一眼这模样都觉得要炸了，这是紫最后的一根弦断掉前仅剩的念头。  
手下的心跳一再加速，炙热的器官回应着这份迫不及待，紧紧贴上了被揉握加深的沟壑开始动作。双方的动情使一切逐渐更加流畅，也愈发失控。紫隐约意识到自己前后都喷得一塌糊涂，但谁也无法停止……他上气不接下气地摸到Cheri下面，直接扭腰坐了下去，又埋头用舌头继续贪婪地照顾起对方胸前的两点。  
慢慢地，紫的手脚、腰和脑子都要融化了似的，已经按不住爆发边缘的Cheri。他可能都没有意识到，他俩的位置又颠倒过来，Cheri疯了一样地不停朝他里面撞，两个人几乎都是灵魂出窍的状态了。  
而在被一波叠着一波的高潮吞没前，属于Ω的本能突然提醒紫：有α在靠近自己。他垂死挣扎般拧了下Cheri胸前挺翘着的一点，便落下手去和身上的人一起被高热的浪涌掀入了无尽的虚空。

他还不知道，自己第一次就这么被另一个Ω搞到失禁，又被刚进屋的人直接看在眼里；但他就算知道，也来不及逃掉了。

【end】


End file.
